The Fallen God
by has29
Summary: Madara was defeated and betrayed by Black Zetsu, but after his final talk with Hashirama he begins to fall; fall somewhere unimaginable. (Madara with Rinnegan and EMS. He can change between the two. He'll also have Mokuton) Remake of my other story.
1. Falling

**Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story! My first story was about Madara but it wasnt very good.**

 **I've now decided I'll do this along with my other story: 'The Water Saint'. This is a redo of my other story but will have d** **ifferences.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Falling**

* * *

"Hashirama..." Madara managed to wheeze out.

He'd finally reached the end of his days. The man that has changed the world now lay, barely awake. He is fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it.

The man, who once proclaimed himself as a God, was betrayed by, what he thought, was his own creation.

Blood covered his bare torso, especially were Black Zetsu betrayed him.

"We both have things we want badly but never get them..."

"There's a limit to how much we can do when we're alive, which is why we leave it to the next generation to do it for us." Hashirama corrected him.

"Your still...So naive..." He chuckled, "Well, you were the optimistic one." He stated, "Maybe I should have been that way too. My dream... Is coming to an end, but yours hasn't yet."

"Even if we failed to complete our dreams, what's important is that there is another generation able to fulfil it." Hashirama intervened.

"... Then it might have been impossible for me from the start. I hated having someone follow me." He smiled.

Hashirama smiled in response.

"When we were children, you said, 'Ninjas never know when to die. And if there was ever a way to immortality, we'd share it no matter what. We'd have to exchange our cups and become brothers." Hashirama lowered his eyes, "But now we're dying so the only thing we can do is exchange cups as comrades."

Madara closed his eyes and fell silent.

"Comrades... Huh..." He got quieter, "Well if that's how it is... I will."

"It's time for me to send them back!" Hagoromo said.

Madara felt parts of his body being torn off him.

"We have to go now..." He opened his eyes and looked at Hashirama who was also disintegrating.

"Good luck."

* * *

Madara felt relieved for the first time in his life.

He was at peace.

That was, until he noticed his hair flying loosely in front of him.

Madara awoke; blurry eyed and looked around, surveying his current situation. He was startled to notice that he was falling through the sky at rapid speeds. When he looked over himself, he noticed that he was wearing his red iron-plated battle armour, and Uchiha battle robes.

Still falling through the air, Madara took in the vast land around him and took note that it was completely different looking than his land, the Elemental Nations. He was somewhat relived, he wouldn't be known here like he was known as the man that brought the entire Shinobi world to its knees.

The man whom single handily captured the nine Bijū and became the Jūbi's Sandaime Jinchūriki, the Second true wielder of the eyes of the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Paths), Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He who sought to trap the world in the "everlasting peace" of the Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi), a genjutsu projected off of the moon.

That was all lost as he had accepted his fate.

He felt the mighty power of the Rinnegan in his eyes. A purple ripple effect in his eyes bordered by black.

'Why do I still have this?!' He wondered.

When Black Zetsu 'betrayed' him, he'd lost his Rinnegan.

Madara simply closed his eyes, and waited.

* * *

 **In Twilight Ogre's Guild Hall**

* * *

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" A large man by the name of Banaboster said. He appears to be a middle-aged man, having a shaved face with a haircut resembling a military one. He has a broad jaw, wide lips, and a thick nose. His thin eyebrows reach up into his hair, and he wears tinted glasses.

A blue haired man by the name of Macao cowered. Macao is a slim, mildly muscularman of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache.

"B-But we can't get anymore jewels!" He shouted, "No one is sending us any jobs!" He pleaded.

"I don't care! You know what happens when you don't pay the right amount don't you Macao?" Banaboster asked.

"Please no! Don-" He was cut off by a large noise.

A long black haired man crashed down through the ceiling on his back.

The guild was silent for a few moments until their Master shrieked.

"MY ROOF! WHO DARES CHALLENGE TWILIGHT GUILD?!"

Madara sat up with ease.

"I'm not dead?" He calmly questioned as he got up.

"You will be! Get him boys!"

Around one hundred men charged at him screaming.

Madara just stood. It reminded him of when he faced a large group of soldiers during the Fourth Shinobi War.

Only this time, they didn't know what was in store.

Madara turned his Rinnegan to a normal eye.

'They dare charge toward a man with the power of a god? I'll show them what that word truly means.'

The scene that unraveled next shocked everyone.

The first man that charged at him received a fast blow to the face, almost unseen by all. His skull was easily fractured and several teeth knocked out. If everything was left untreated he would surely die.

The second man held a sword and slashed at him, only to be grabbed and flung around, hitting many of his own. Madara reached his sword before it fell.

He used it to slash at 3 people in front of him through the torso.

He then heard a strange noise as small beam of light shot at him.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" He spoke out loud.

He grabbed a Kunai and threw it at the man who fired at him, going through his stomach and into the leg of someone behind him.

He fought multiple others with hand to hand combat knocking them out with no trouble.

With all this happening in about 5 seconds, Madara knew it was too slow.

He formed a few hand seals and breathed an inconceivable amount of air, only for that air to be converted to fire.

" **Katon: Gōka Mekyakku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)** "

He then exhaled, with brute force, a large amount of fire spanning a wide area. It churned and charred all thing in its wake.

The ground beneath the 'flamethrower' disintegrated into ashes immediately after the Jutsu was launched and even areas as far away as the walls had large scorch marks in response to the blaze.

"Water users, put that fire out!" The large Guild Master bellowed.

The few water mages did all they could but any water that was released instantly evaporated before even coming into contact with the Justu.

When it touched the skins of the mages, they screamed with such agony that had never been seen before. The bodies it passed though didn't even delay it at all.

The Jutsu even reached as far the Banaboster, the Guild Master. He wasn't affect as much, however.

When the smoke cleared away a few seconds after, all that remained was charred corpses of those in way of the fire ball.

Banaboster's right arm was blackened as he howled in agony.

"Never anger a god." Madara warned.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed guys!**

 **Leave a review on anything.**

 **Do you guys think he should join a guild? Leave in a review.**

 **Any questions on Madara or anything should be left in a review.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. New World

**Hey guys! Wow this story got popular quick. Thanks for all the support and reviews! I guess people really wanted Madara in the Fairy Tail world.**

 **Anyway, on to Madara's strength. I personally think Madara is able to destroy all of the Fairy Tail verse, even without Sage of the Six Paths power. I mean, you did read in the previous chapter that he destroyed a guild with no effort. That should give you some idea.  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New World**

* * *

Madara stood over the bodies of the various people who he had defeated. They were either burned alive, sliced with a sword or unconcious.

Macao look on with wide eyes in shock as Banaboster fell unconcious.

"Wha-What was th-" He was cut off as he saw a flicker and the person who caused this chaos to disappear, only to reappear in front of him, startling to blue haired man.

A strong, gloved hand grabbed his neck and raised him half a metre off the wooden floor.

"Do you want to dance too?" Madara coldly stated. The man wasn't able to respond, due to the sheer force that was being pressed on his neck. Him not responding only gave Madara a reason to tighted his grip even more. After around 20 seconds of the Fairy Tail Guild Master squriming with no actual success, the Shinobi was growing impatient. And nobody wanted to see Madara impatient.

The long haired man closed his eyes for about a second, only to reopen them, revealing two crimson eyes with 3 tomoe in each. From Macao's perspective, the tomoe were spinning, uncontrollably.

" **T** **sukuyomi.** " Macao's face fell as he stopped moving. What was unseen was that he was in an illusion. The Guild Master's worst fear is for his son to never be happy again. And what he saw in the illusion was worse than that.

After an few seconds of him freezing in place, Macao dropped to the floor unconcious as Madara released his iron grip. "He seems different to all these other inferior beings." Madara quietly stated to himself. He look around to the battlefield he created, "These others wouldn't have a fear like his."

He walked up to an unconcious mage on the floor and brought him up on his knees. The Uchiha placed his hand on the man's head and brought in up while activating his Rinnegan. " **Ningendō (Human Path).** "

A purple ghoul like creature followed his hand. This certain Jutsu grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target. And he was suprised at what entered his mind.

Images of a strange, native realm appeared in his mind. He paused to take this all in.

"Fiore? Magnolia? Guilds? Magic? Where am I?" He calmly questioned. "This isn't the Elemental Nations. Have I crossed into a new dimension?" He wasn't at all worried at all. "These people... they don't know me." A small grin was plastered on his face, "This could work in my favour." He darkly stated.

He scanned the mage's mind for a few more seconds to get the full knowledge of the area he was in. He was even able to see some more personal things like the man's guild. He cared not for it but one thing intrigued him.

Fairy Tail.

' _So this man's guild was taking money from another guild that somehow got weaker after there main members dissappeared?_ ' Madara assessed. The blue haired man who he'd previously encountered then showed up in his memories. ' _That's the... Guild Master?'_

After a few more seconds, he'd learnt all he needed to know from the man he was currently reading the mind of. He canceled the Jutsu and watched as the man slumped to the ground, drool released from his mouth. He was no longer unconcious; but dead. "I should learn more about this realm."

 _'Using **Ningendō (Human Path)** inevitably kills the target, but killing is illegal and completely forbidden_ _here._ _'_ He look around at the destruction he caused, _'Oops.'_

After 10 minutes of Madara going through all of the unconcious mages and learning all he could, he finally reached the Master.

His entire arm was blackened and is possibly even needed to be removed, but the Uchiha didn't care about people like him. They were weak and unneeded.

' _From what I can tell, the Guild Masters are told the important things. And this guild, even though they are weak, are the strongest in the city. They must have some high- class knowledge.'_

Madara then sped though Banaboster's mind and saw thousands of things that are classified to the normal mage. And once again, something caught his attention.

The Alvarz Empire. Tartaros. Avatar. Acnologia.

"Finally, something interesting in this world."

Pausing to realise what exactly happened and what the potential causes are, footsteps could be heard as a small boy came into view.

"Dad!" He called out to him. He wore a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots.

Madara watched and noticed something on his arm.

 _'That's the Fairy Tail mark.'_ He remembered one of the Twilight Ogre members memories with the mark.

"I'm... I'm awake." Macao barely opened his eyes. He then fully opened them upon realising what happened before.

Scanning the area for the dark haired man, he was unable to find him.

"What happened here?!" The boy asked, suprised at the amount of dead bodies around.

"Noth-Nothing. Just go tell the city guard quick, Romeo!"

Before Romeo could get up, a large shadow blocked the path out of the guild.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A commanding voice warned them. Madara loomed over them with enough killer intent that their hearts skipped not one; but five beats. "If you remember, I saved you from paying Twilight Ogre... Forever."

They could both feel the darkness seeping out of him. He's just killed and entire guild with no effort. "I want something in return."

Macao gulped, "Bu-But we don't have anything to repay you!" His voice dropped, "We've dropped to the bottom ever since our main members dissappeared."

"Then tell me about that event..." He stared deeply into him, "At your guild hall."

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

There was an awkward silence as the three walked to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"So... Where ya' from?" Macao tried to get the man to talk.

Another silence followed as Madara thought of what to say.

"Not here." Was his simple answer.

After walking a few more minutes, the hall finally came in sight.

Madara was unimpressed as visible cracks here and there and having some of its parts covered by vine, while some wood beams enforce the structure in its upper part. In front of the building's wooden doors is a large archway composed of massive beams; half way up its length is a pyramidal sign with Fairy Tail's name on it, with very long edges going past the beams holding it up, topped and paired with a large Fairy Tail symbol. A large windmill could also be spotted atop the roof.

As he entered, all of the people turned to see their Master, accomponied by his son and an unfamiliar man.

"So what did Twilight Ogre say?" A man by the name of Wakaba asked, ignoring the new arrival.

"Well..." Macao paused, "We'll talk about it later."

He then sat down with Madara.

"Do you need anything Master?" A purple haired girl asked him.

"Nothing thanks, Kinana."

"How about you, sir?" She turned to the unfamiliar man.

The response she was given was silence as Madara ignored her.

"Now, tell me about the dissappearence of most of your guild." Madara started.

Macao was about to explain but the guild door violently shook as 3 figures entered.

The one leading them had a face of pure anger.

"WHO DESTROYED OUR GUILD?!" Thibault screamed. He was young man of average height with poofy dark hair. He had a prominent nose pointing downwards, with each of his nostrils going upwards in a curved motif, and pointed, mildly rectangular ears. "WE COME BACK FROM OUR MISSION AND FIND EVERY MEMBER DEAD!"

Madara stood and glared at them.

"It was me." He calmly stated.

"GET HIM!" The remaining Twilight Ogre charged.

Madara waited and as the first one came into his range he delivered a sharp blow to his face knocking out 4 teeth and sending him flying into the others.

Thibault brought his large club infront of him.

"I GUESS I'LL BE THE ONE WHO BEATS OUR A-" He was unable to finish his sentance as a kick caused him to fly above everyone's head.

Everyone, except for Madara, looked with wide eyes.

"We're home!" The one in the middle, Natsu, said.

"Sorry it took so long, everyone!" A small blue feline creature jumped up into the air.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

The guild was in celebration as their core members had finally returned.

It was then that they'd finally noticed him.

"Are you done?" A loud, prominent voice called out with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, umm... Who's that?" A blonde named Lucy pointed at the Uchiha.

She was returned a fearful look as her body shivered. In fact, everyone felt somewhat fearful at the man in front of them.

"I wish to talk with the old man, alone." he demanded.

"You'll address the Master with respect!" Erza, an S-Class mage, ordered him.

"Ok, we'll talk outside." The old man replied.

"Are you sure Master?" Erza intervened. "We don't know this guy."

"I'll be fine!" He casually waved them off.

* * *

 **Just outside the Guild**

* * *

Makarov stared at him with suspicion. He had clear power, that much he could tell by standing next to him.

"So, what is it you need, young man?" Makarov asked.

"Don't call me young." His tone was serious, "I'm older then you." Makarov was doubtful but somehow believed him. "Anyway," his face turned to a sinister look, "I want you to tell me all about what happened at your little island."

* * *

 **After explaining...**

* * *

"So... The Black Dragon Acnologia attacked?" Madara questioned.

"We believe it was him, yes." Makarov answered. "And if you don't mind me asking, what do you require of this knowledge?"

"You shouldn't ask people questions like that, especially of their plans." The Uchiha smiled, "Otherwise they will kill you."

Makarov's eyes widened slightly as the power from the man leaked out, interfering with Makarov.

Madara turned and walked in the direction of the city's exit.

A orange haired man with fair skin and dark cloak along with bangdages encasing his body walked out.

"What did he want?" Gildarts asked looking at the stranger walk away.

Makarov was regretting giving him such information.

"I don't quite know yet." His face became serious, "But we definitely need to keep an eye on him. Maybe even inform the council."

 _'Just who is he?'_ He kept asking himself.

* * *

 **Exit of Magnolia**

* * *

Madara pulled out a small scroll.

 **"Summoning Jutsu."** A small bag containing essential survival items appeared with a puff of smoke in his hand.

He looked at the forest head that was just outside Magnolia.

"You'd better get ready, Black Dragon of the Apocalypse!" He laughed, "I'm going to be hunting you!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this new chapter!**

 **Any question? Just leave a review.**

 **And if your unaware of Madara's intentions yet, then get ready for the next chapter!**

 **Leave a review!**


	3. Journey

**Hey guys! I have stopped working on my other story so I'll have more time for this one!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Journey**

* * *

 **Council Chambers  
**

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

* * *

Makarov, the former Fairy Tail master, was standing before the newly reformed council. After the incident on Tenrou, they added and removed some members.

"So you're the famous Master of Fairy Tail?" One called out, "You're very... Short."

Makarov ignored him.

"So, what do you need, Makarov?" A older man asked.

"I have a concern. I believe you know what I'm talking about." The Master stated. "It is about this new power that we've been feeling."

"Yes, we felt the large amount of power being emitted too." Another called out. "Was the cause of this power the one that massacred Twilight Ogre?"

"I believe so." Makarov replied. "The person came to our guild, demanding that we tell him about..." He paused, "The Black Dragon." Everyone's eyes in the chambers shot up.

"W-why? Why would he ask about something like that?!" A woman spoke out.

"I don't know and we do not need to know. He has already committed a crime that can not be ignored and might even be willing to do even more heinous things." Makarov looked at them with an expression of worry. "We need to stop him."

"But we can't just attack him!" The other member blurted out.

"We don't even know his name!" Another said.

"We don't know where he is."

"I know how we can find him. I'll have a special group scout out the forest around Magnolia and other areas."

The Chambers once again erupted into chaos.

"How long will it take?!"

"What if we don't find him?!"

"Who even is this 'special group'?"

"Silence!" The elder council ordered them. He gathered his thoughts before speaking, "Prepare the army."

* * *

 **North Magnolia**

* * *

Waking up from his long, restful sleep, Madara sat up. He surveyed his surrounding and made sure that nothing changed while he was asleep. Picking up his pouch of possessions and standing up, he felt a presence behind him.

Pulling out a Kunai faster then the human eye can notice, he turned to face the ones that disturbed him.

A tall, blue haired man was in front of him. He had red markings on his eye and wore a black cloak with gold outlinings. Behind him were two other people. A brown haired girl with a ribbon around her hair, she had red hair eyes that stood out from the rest of her face. The last one was a medium height girl with bright pink hair. She wore earmuffs that contrasted to the (currently) sunny day in the open forest. A few miles north of Magnolia.

"Why have you disturbed me?" Madara casually asked, staring the blue haired man down.

"We were sen-" the man was cut short as he stared into the mans now Crimson eyes. Fear overtook his body as memories of the events at the Tower of Heaven appeared in his mind.

Falling to his knees, his two companions cried out his name.

"Jellal!" The two girls ran toward him.

"Wh-who are you?!" He cried out in fear.

"I am a god." Madara's words rang out in their ears for a few moments.

In a flicker that left behind an after shadow unseen to their eyes, the man vanished completely, leaving no trail or scent.

* * *

 **One Day Later**

* * *

Madara had once again awoke from his sleep.

He checked in case anyone was around him.

After checking, he got up and walked slowly to a clearing in the forest. He reached a stone brick road that lead North West. It was then that he turned around.

"Well... This is interesting..." He whispered to himself.

"So you have finally awoken." A tall and massive man with a heavy muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head and lack on eyebrows. He had a long beard on his chin that reached down in his chest. He wore a dark kimono with red strips outlining it. "I am Jura Neekis, the 5th of the Ten Wizard Saints. I have been sent to eliminate you by the council."

The Shinobi remembered the Guild Master of Twilight Ogre having memories of the Wizard Saints. Apparently the ones below 5 are known as the 4 Gods of Ishgar and they are technically not human.

' _So that means he's the strongest human here..._ ' He chuckled slightly.

However, what excited more was the couple thousand Rune Knights behind him.

"I should rephrase that..." Jura said, " _We_ have been sent to eliminate you."

Madara cackled, "Ha! Well then, let's see what this world has to offer!" He signalled for them to attack him.

Jura gave the order for them to charge.

It turned to chaos as all 6,000 men charged at a single person.

 _'I don't have the time to bother with these useless soldiers. I'll take them out quick and then I'll finally see what this world has to offer with the strongest human!"_

His eyes turned to the purple ripple effect of the Rinnegan.

Madara slowly raised his hand up, channeling high amounts of Chakra.

As soon as the right amount of Chakra was reached, he spoke the words that lead to the death of thousands of lives.

 **"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)!"**

A white shockwave of nothing but power, spread at the speed of light being 5 miles in diameter, straight toward the council's army.

Screams rang out for miles and torn limbs flew in all directions as a shockwave large enough to be seen miles away in the city of Magnolia tore through the Knights. The townspeople shrieked in horror as their buildings crumbled and bodies succumbed to the shear force that was being pressured on them. The ground was torn and a crater was created under the lifeless corpses that riddled the forest. The Jutsu was strong enough that the entire world shook violently and everyone felt it.

Madara waited a few minutes for the strong dust to clear and acknowledged the fact that he just slaughtered all of the lesser people that were attacking him. He had no trouble thinking about what he's just done. He'd done it many times before and would do it again.

The Uchiha finally noticed something that surprised him. He saw the Wizard Saint on the ground, face planted firmly into it.

Rage boiled in his body as the thought of the strongest human being so weak infuriated him.

"Well, that was a let down." He contained himself from walking up to the near dead man and killing him with no remorse.

He instead walked in the direction opposite him and carries on his mysterious journey as though he hadn't just destroyed one of the council's most elite group with no effort.

"Wait..." He heard a faint whisper. "Wh-who are you?"

Madara simply said what he'd been saying for the past few days. "I'm a god." A large noticeable grin of evil appeared across his face.

Jura's eyes widened before he returned to his unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Alvarz Empire  
**

* * *

Sitting in a royal looking chair and in a room of pure luxury, sat a young looking man at a small desk with a book titles **E.N.D**.

The man wore a high collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He had short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace.

He was staring outside a window when he felt a large, unusual wind blow. It gradually got stronger and picked up pace.

"Hmm. This is strange." The man said. His dark hair following the direction of the wind.

The wind then got so strong that the large potted plant behind him was ripped from it's roots and the candles in his room blew out instantly. The pillows on his couch flew far away from where they're supposed to be located.

The man noticed that this was not merely nature; it was caused by a man. "Well, now I'm interested." The man thought of how this could work in his favour as he stood up.

And not a great deal of things got the Black Wizard, Zeref, interested.

* * *

 **In a Cavernous Area**

* * *

In a rocky area that looked extremely fragile, a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair sat in and area that was clearly burrowed by a something.

His eyes had black circles around them with circular blue carvings around his face and he was fairly dark skinned. Donning a high collared, black cloak with sharp red claws around his neck. The 'man' had a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants.

This 'man' is cataclysmically strong.

All he did was sit on a large rock; unmoving. He was waiting for someone. Someone whom he can truly fight. No matter how long he'd have to wait.

A strong breeze drifted through and gradually got stronger and picked up pace. The rocky area that surrounded him quickly transformed as the weaker rocks crumbled instantly and dust flew in all directions.

He knew that this could not be caused only by nature; it was caused by a man.

As it settled down, the 'man' that was sitting got up. He only did that when something important was going to happen.

"Well, now I'm interested." He said in his low voice as he started to walk.

And not a great deal of things got the Black Dragon, Acnologia, interested.

* * *

 **Back to Madara**

* * *

While walking on the same stone brick road after the small battle he had, he stopped in his tracks and turned to his left.

"Who ever you are, come out now." His tone was clearly ordering him.

The man had medium black hair and bright, emerald turqouise eyes. The left side of his face had three distinctive scars. He wore a dark jacket, with light-colored edges and a pair of buttoned bands on each sleeve.

' _Was he the one who caused that massive shockwave?'_ Thoughts rushed in the mans head.

"M-my name is Mest." He stuttered out. He was interupted before he could continue.

"I don't care about you. Just tell me why you were following me." Madara already had an idea if why.

' _Crap! How did he notice me?! I'll just use my Memory removing magic and Teleportation to get aw-_ ' Before he could finish, the mans eyes turned Crimson Red.

"Now tell me: Do you know where Acnologia went?"

Mest couldn't control his body. He was just frozen in place.

"After he destroyed Tenrou Island, he started flying North West, toward Alakitasia." His mouth involuntarily spoke.

 _'Alakiasia? The Alvarez Empire is within that continent.'_ His eyes turned to their normal pitch black colour.

Mest dropped to his knees.

"What just happened?!" He was terrified of the person in front of him.

Madara ignored him and walked away, leaving the man to his own mumbling.

 _'So... I finally have a destination to where The Black Dragon is.'_ Another grin appeared on his face _._

"Finally things will get interesting!" He laughed manically.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long and that it wasn't that long.**

 **I will have more time to post more though.**

 **Leave a review.**


	4. Meetings

**Hey guys! Thanks for the continued support!**

 **Things are heating up even more with this chapter!**

 **Sorry if it isn't that long!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meetings  
**

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

* * *

The entire room was silent.

What had happened a few days earlier left the entire country silent.

"Jura was unable to give any information on the suspect." A young looking man said quietly, "All he could describe was fear." Makarov closed his eyes and thought deeply. This was more complicated than he thought.

"What were the casulties?" The Guild Master calmly asked, hoping that it wasn't as bad as he'd imagined.

"Over three-thousand. Jura, one of out strongests Wizard Saints, was the only one to survive we believe." He paused, "Even still, his injuries are extremely severe."

"Well, all we can do now is to hope that he does not do anything else. Although, that is extremely unlikely." Makarov stated.

The world of Earthland had taken a bad turn, a very, very bad turn.

* * *

 **Near the Northern Sea of Fiore**

* * *

Madara carried on his journey through Fiore and was nearing his final destination. He was now aiming for a northen port that lead to the empire of Alvarez.

Using his sensory abilities, he was able to spot the nearby port a few miles ahead.

' _I'll take a boat, or maybe something faster, and get to Alvarez. And then I shall be able to finally test this world.'_ He smirked. _'Or, have I already got the attention of the one whom I'm looking for?'_

"Need to try something." He performed multiple hand seals and placed his hand on the ground, causing some marking to appear. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)** " He focused into getting summoning Kurama but it proved futile. "I might need to redo that and add something else."

While walking down the dirt path that had, forest on both sides, caused by the horse carriages, he sensed something unusual.

"Argh! Get back here!" He saw an orange haired man chasing a small, raccoon looking creature.

He was a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg, but has metal armor-like prosthetic limbs in it's place.

He wore a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Along with that, he also wears loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

The man chased the creature out of one side of the forest and on the edge of the other.

He stopped in place as soon as he saw the dark haired man. His eyes widened as remembered him from the Guild.

"You're that guy that talked to the Master!" He shouted, surprised in a high pitch. "He also told me that you were asking about the Black Dragon." His tone got surpirsingly more serious.

"Yes, and what of it?" Madara hated it when someone would interfere with his plans. "Do _you_ know anything about it?" He hoped to get somemore information.

"Oh, yes." He lifted his cape, "I know plenty."

His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder.

"All this, plus an organ and 2 limbs, were caused in under a second. That's who Acnologia is." Gildarts' showing was a try to subdue Madara into not fighting the dragon; clearly this had the opposite affect.

" **HAHAHAHA**!" He cackled maniacally.

He was learning more of Acnologia's cababilities.

His blood boiled as he tensed and his skin turned more red with passion for fighting. Gildarts could feel the immence power released from his body. The nearby trees were being uprooted viciously and the wind turned deadly with speed. "You're from Fairy Tail?! That weak Guild?! They were being bullied easily!" Gildarts' face grew with anger at the comments being thrown. "I haven't been this excited since Hashirama was around!" He bellowed as he subconsciously emited a dark power, easily able to make anyone faint. "Acnologia better be ready!"

"You dare insult the name of Fairy Tail?!" A white aura steadily grew around Gildarts and the small rocks defied gravity thanks to his magical power. His cape flew above him and a pillar of black and white magic power grew in the sky. **(Like how he was against** **Natsu)**. His eyes turned blood red and his body was darkened out. Gildarts wouldn't sit by as someone talked about his guild like that.

"Oh!" Madara stared closer, "This power! Interesting." He waited for Gildarts to make his move, "To think that Acnologia faced a power like thi-" The man in front of him disappeared; only to reappear behind Madara.

The furious man brought his clenched fist up, swinging it with unimaginabe speed and power.

Just before contact with the dark haired man, he felt something powerful on his wrist. Looking down, he noticed a wooded pillar sticking out of the ground and encasing his fist.

"What the?!" He was struck a strong blow across his jaw. Followed by a kick in the stomach causing blood to spue out of his mouth.

The area then shook with force as the ground was torn and roots emerged from them. Along the entwined, dense roots were large, pink, enclosed flowers they grew with haste. Wood then quickly encased Gildarts, while his position was open. He struggled at first but was then restrained by the

Soon the entire area was covered in these flowers.

"What's going on?!" Gildarts removed his powerful aura because of the wood around his body and looked at the terrain change. "The forest just... Changed." He noticed the flowers twitching as Madara turned to him.

"I'm not going to deal with you now." He turned, "I have more important things to do. **Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin (Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom).** " He formed a hand seal and the flowers burst open, releasing toxic pollen that, when inhaled, is able to knock multiple people unconscious with one sniff.

Gildarts, unluckily, didn't know this and took many deep breaths. After a few seconds, he was on the floor sleeping.

Madara kept walking toward the port town; that was, until a bright flash of light stopped him.

* * *

 **Alvarez**

* * *

A a tall, elderly man with long, white hair walked into the room of his Emperor. He had a short mustache, and a lengthy, thin beard, reaching down to his upper torso. He wore a long, billowing, light-colored robe with tattered edges on its bottom portion and intricately designed linings on the sleeves. He keeps this robe tied together with a belt made of a seemingly rope-like material. The old man also wore a dark-colored cape.

"You called, Your Majesty?" He bowed down slightly, waited for his masters orders.

"I need you to do something, August." He lifted himself off the chair and turned to August.

"Anything that you ask."

The Emperor paused, "I want you to go find God Serena and tell him to go to Caracole Island. I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen."

 _'I'm guessing this is after that shaking that we felt a few days ago.'_ August pondered.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I shall inform him right away." He walked off.

"One more thing..." August paused to hear what was going to be said, "God Serena might not be returning after this..." August hated seeing comrades fall, he thought of it as one of the worst things to happen.

"But, losing a comrade is not something to be taken lightly-" He tried to argue and warm him.

"Are you going to disrespect me?" Zeref stared at him. August turned around, refusing to answer.

 _'Whatever caused that disturbance yesterday is surely going to change the world. And I shall now be testing him.'_ Zeref smiled.

The old Spriggan assembled and sent word for God Serena to go to the Palace.

* * *

 **Back to Madara...**

* * *

Standing before Madara was a gigantic, humanoid Spirit with an imposing, broad-shouldered figure. His most striking feature is probably his light, oversized mustache, long enough to diagonally reach his upper torso when he is still and almost extending past his shoulders, with massive and extremely scruffy ends; more facial hair is found in the form of some stubble located on his chin. His blank, pupil-less eyes are most commonly outlined by a deep shade, and he has a slight hint of wrinkles on his face.

He wore plated armour. His torso was was covered in a chestplate and silver gauntlets reaching his forearm. Underneath, he wore dark chainmail and dark belt with a simple squared buckle circles his waist, securing a light garment reaching down to his knees, open on the front to reveal the waistguard located underneath, consisting of two pointed plates, each resting on top of a rectangular leather section, with both such sections being secured in the middle by a belt bearing a more ornate buckle than the upper one.

He brought a large sword, dark in colour, with white outlinings. This hilt had a ruby in the middle and a silver grip.

A frown covered his face as his stared at Madara.

"What do you want?" Madara looked up with a bored expression.

"I'm the King of the Celestial Spirit Realm. I rarely go out of the Spirit Realm, but I need to deal with someone like you. I want to know who _you_ are. Who you _truly_ are." Madara was suprised. After everything that has happened, not one has asked his name.

"I..." Madara paused at what to say, "I'm Madara Uchiha." He simply stated, not wanting to give too much information.

The King had never heard of such a name but that no longer mattered.

"Why are you hear? What is your purpose?" The King asked more questions but one statment stood out the most, "I can tell that your not from here."

Madara lowered his head and smiled.

"Asking questions like that is rude..." He brought his head up, "And with a statment like that; I might as well just kills you!" Crouching down to get the most power, he jump at an incredible speed, right toward the King.

* * *

 **Alvarez Empire Palace  
**

* * *

"Now. What. Could. Someone. Like. August. Want. With. Me." A man overexpressed, while performing differnet poses with each word.

"The Emporer has asked of you to do something, God Serena." August told him.

God Serena appeared to be a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in fanciful robes and wears simple boots. God Serena's most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel, giving him the superficial resemblance of a divine figure.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He brought his arms out overdramatically.

"He wishes of you to scout out Caracole Island. He believes something shall happen there in the future." He told him.

"Really? He want someone as great as _I_ to do a meaningless task such as _that_?" He put on a dissapointed look.

"Shall you disobey the will of the great Spriggan?" August asked, in a tone as though he was warning him of what'll happen.

"Fine, fine. But know that this is just waiting my talent." The powerful man turned around and walked out of the door, disrespectfully.

"Be careful, Serena. His Majesty might be right." August warned.

"Well, we'll see about that. 'God'Bye." He chuckled slightly.

* * *

 **Northern Forest**

* * *

Madara was in mid air, charging at this Celestial Spirit King. In return, the King also charged at him, readying his sword. He glowed bright gold as he also reached high speeds.

The large Spirit released a large wave of magic power with one swing of his sword, causing a small shockwave.

Madara saw this coming and perform a hand seal.

" **Kuchiyose: Rashōmon (Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon).** " A large, menacing gate with a silver face broke through the ground and appeared in front of Madara.

This Jutsu provides a tremendous amount of defence to the summoner. It came into contact with the swing and 'absorbed' it completely. A tiny, single dent was spotted.

"Hmm?" The King was confused for a moment was the attack dissappeared. _'Interesting defence.'_

" **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu).** " A large puff of smoke appeared on the King's body. It blew away to reveal gigantic wooden dragon that was intwined in his body with its teeth firmly sunk into his shoulder.

He was still able to move his sword, however.

" **Meteor Blade!** " He painfully brought both hands onto the hilt and struck down, vertically. This motion caused a huge, linear blast to be generated in front of him, surging up to the sky in height and covering an incredibly long area while causing astounding damage, capable of drastically changing the appearance of its elongated point of impact.

It broke through Madara first gate.

Performing a few more hand seals, he, once again, summoned something.

" **Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon (Summoning Jutsu: Triple Rashomon).** " Another three of the same gate rose up, this time they had many different colours.

The attack of the Celestial King broke through the first two gates with some difficulty but was once again stopped by the last one.

Luckily for the King, he was able to break free of the Wood Dragon, thanks to the shockwave of the attack. But it had dealt a large amount of damage to him.

He then started to disintergrate as his time in Earthland was seeming to be over. He'd need to return back to the Spirit world.

"We'll continue this later, Madara Uchiha." Were his last words before leaving.

"I look foward to it." He said to no one.

 _'That was... Interesting. But it seems that he knows my secret. Now matter, I'm still carrying on my journey.'_

"Now, onward to Alvarez."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long but there you have it.**

 **On to his Gildarts fight. Gildarts is practically featless, along with Acnologia and God Serena. So me making a full fight would be hard and I'd might even need to add some powers. So sorry for any problems you had with it.**

 **Leave a review!**


	5. Caracole Island

**Hey guys! Thanks for the even more continued support! This chapter shall finally reveal Madara's true intentions (Well... Slightly).**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Caracole Island**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

* * *

 **5 Days Later**

* * *

"Master!" a girl called to him as she walked up the the man sitting on his wooden desk in his personal room. She had long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy and a voluptuous body.

"Yes, Mira?" The old Fairy Tail Master replied. He was very stressed as the mysterious man that appeared a few days ago was still not found.

"A letter from Gildarts came." The white haired girl told him, revealing a letter which she handed to him.

"Hm? What would Gildarts want?" He opened it without thinking.

It read:

 _Master, a few days ago I encountered someone, the same person who visited us at the guild._

Makarov's eyes widened. He dared to read on but he needed to in order to fully understand what was happening.

' _He even encountered Gildarts?!'_ His thoughts rushed.

He carried on reading.

 _We... 'got in an arguement' and had a 'small' fight. But what mattered the most was that he wanted to know about the Black Dragon: Acnologia._

Makarov remembered when the man asked him about the dragon.

 _About the fight: He seemed to have used some sort of Wood Magic. He also gave of a dark, demonic presence. And... He somehow was able to put me to sleep.  
_

 _Anyway, I don't have much time left until my train arrives so I have to cut this short. But know that this person... Is more dangerous than we first thought.  
_

Makaov closed his eyes in deeper thought.

"Master?" Mira asked, still in the room.

"It's nothing. Just... Make sure that the council gets a copy of this letter."

* * *

 **Northern Port**

* * *

Madara was nearing his destination.

Walking through the port, he recived strange looks of surprise and horror as he passed by the townspeople.

The port was a small, but bustling, area. Merchants passed through to sell their wares; children playing in the fields and through the stone buildings. The people carried on their daily lives, unaware of the future. However, they all stopped to stare as the man with red plated armour.

He ignored them and carried on to the edge of the continent.

"Isn't that... The guy on the poster?" A girl whispered to her friend.

Madara faintly heard it and stopped to stare right in her direction. Her eyes widened as the man slowly started to walk up.

"Please... No!" She squealed with terror. He brought his hand up, only to grab something behind her.

She heard something tearing as the wanted poster was now in the hand of the dark haired man.

"Hmm." He stared at the image of him, wondering how they got a picture of him. He let go and walked off. "Oh, well." He sighed, not caring.

Carrying on to the boats, he noticed something.

'Boats to Caracole Island holiday resort! Only 500J'

 _'Jewels? I don't seem to have any of those. And... Caracole Island?'_

He walked up to the old man that ran the boat business. He had a long, while beard and a shirt that resembled one that someone would wear on a beach resort.

"Hey. I'd like a boat." Madara told him.

"Sure! That'll be 500J!" He enthusiastically stated.

He recieved something different as a strong hand grabbed his neck and lifted him up.

"I don't think so." Madara said, trying to warn him what'll happen if he doesn't do what he's told.

The crowd backed off in horror and shock as Madara almost choked the old man.

"Sure. We could do that too." He was dropped his a loud thud as Madara walked to one of the boats. He sat in the largest one he could find, taking full advantage of the old seller.

"But..." The boat owner trembled, "I'll be the one rowing it." He said, hoping not to die within the next few seconds. He didn't trust Madara would return the boats in their normal conditions.

* * *

 **In The Middle Of The Sea**

 **A Few Hours Later**

* * *

' _Finally I have some time to think._ ' He looked at the old man rowing extremely slowly.

' _I've caused quite the stir recently. But it seems to not have brought me closer to my goal. Fighting that weak army was dissapointing; especially that man known as Jura of the Wizard Saints._ '

He looked to the distance in the direction he was going.

' _If I fought the Four Gods of Ishgar! Now that would be exciting!'_ He chuckled slightly, getting the attention of the old man.

"So, where 'ya from?" He tried to start a conversation. Madara simply ignored him and continued his thoughts.

' _Fighting that Fairy Tail member might have also caused some ruckas. Not only that but fighting the King of the Celestial Spirits! Ha! This world is mostly weak but has some excitement. But that is merely the tip of the iceberg._ _I want to continue to fight all that those deem 'powerful' and prove them wrong. Only I shall be the powerful one!'_

A large grin appeared on him and his agitation caused his power to leak out by unconsciously turning his eyes into the **Rinnegan**. The man rowing the boat was surprised at what he was seeing.

' _After all that's happened, Acnologia, have I finally got your attention?! If not then I shall cause more disturbance until you arrive! After all, Black Dragon, your gonna be the one helping me control the world!_ '

He cackled uncontrollably before he heard beeping.

"You know, I did ask you a question and you didn't answer." The old man turned to him, "Kids these days..."

Madara heard the beeping come to a stop. Immediately trusting his reactions, he jumped out with a large amount of force, with the boat dipping a small amount in the water under the force that he released.

He reached a good twenty metres before the explosion happened.

A red fireball explosion rocked the sea and caused a small split in the ocean.

' _Assassination attempt?_ '

He landed back to the sea by channeling Chakra to his feet.

' _If it was, then I wonder who issued it... Along with the death of that man... There's no time to ponder about it now._ ' He looked to his destination ahead.

"Time to go." He charged forward, with such speed that the water beneath him was being ripped up as he tore through.

Gradually increasing his pace, Madara's arms flopped behind him as the water he kicked up was reaching high metres.

A small outline appeared where he believed his next destination was.

"Finally." Madara whispered.

* * *

 **Caracole Island**

* * *

"We've finally arrived!" Serena stated as he jumped off the ship.

Looking behind him, he saw the massive armada that followed.

"I don't see why they needed to bring such a force." He sighed, "I can deal with whatever I'm chosen to do. It's not very flattering knowing that they thought I wasn't able to deal with it."

He looked around and spotted many tourists and travellers on the beach resort.

"Such meaningless liv-" His eyes widened as he felt something of great power coming right in his direction. "HA! What's this power?! So... Dark and sinister! It seems the Emperor was right! There is something interesting on this island!" He shouted gleefully, while the crowd of people at the island was split in two directions after the fear of the God Serena, making a clear path ahead.

"I have to see this for myself!"

* * *

 **In the Sea South of Caracole Island**

* * *

A jolt caused Madara to stop and slow down for a split second.

"What's this power?! So... Dark and sinister!" He unknowingally repeated the words of Serena. "There is something interesting on this island!"

The interested man sped to his highest reaching much faster then the speed of sound.

He approached the island much faster then he previously was about to, immediately noticing the power getting closer.

"This is the strongest power I've faced yet!"

Getting ready to jump, he released a great deal of power through his legs as he went 50 metres high and gracefully landed on the soft beach, startling many tourists that were laying there.

He walked up above the stone rampart on the edge of the beach and noticed a large amount of battleships ahead in the bay.

"Yo." Madara heard a voice to his right, "So... You must be the reason the Great Spriggan sent me to this lowly island."

He immediately turned to his right to see God Serena.

"So you're the cause of this power build up." They both said in unison.

"And I must say... What nice eyes you have." Serena commented on the **Rinnegan.**

"What's your name?" Madara asked, he'd never met someone with this much power yet. "I want to know... Before our fight."

"Serena. God Serena." Serena smiled with joy, "As for our fight, I don't object." He readied himself, "Are you ready to face the mighty God Serena?! Strongest in Ishgar!" He boasted about himself.

"So, your one of the Spriggan 12?" Madara had heard of them, "Time to test out their power!" Madara performed many hand signs. "And I, Madara Uchiha, officially declare war on Alvarez!"

" **Katon: Gōka Mekyakku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)** " Madara breathed a large amount of air and converted it to fire. When he released the wide spanning jutsu, Serena laughed.

"Tut. Tut. Tut." Serena shook is head, smiling, "We can't have that; now can we?"

He unleashed his true power and activated his Magic, his sclera turned pitch-black, his irises became extremely small and completely white, and he attained sharp teeth.

" **Neptune Dragon's Battle Array!** " With a meager wave of his hands, God Serena created an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water. It raced foward, clashing with Madara's jutsu, causing steam.

Madara got excited. He was finally getting what he wanted.

' _So this is Dragon Slaying Magic... Interesting..._ ' Madara smiled.

Serena took the opportunity to use another Magic.

" **Cavernous Dragon's Collapsing Earth!** " God Serena slapped his hands upon the ground and destroyed the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, that not only ripped up the earth beneath him, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground.

When the rocks sccumbed to gravity and settled down, it revealed the beach area completely covered in rocks and Madara was missing.

"Where are you?" Serena 'creepily' said, looking around.

Serena felt somebody restraining him but was unable to see the cause.

" **Limbo: Border Jail (** **Rinbo: Hengoku).** " He heard a voice behind him call. He subtly turn and noticed a purple ripple in Madara's eyes.

Using his Rinnegan, Madara is able to project shadows of himself into the invisible world known as **Limbo** , which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive. The shadows can operate independently of the user, attacking and restraining targets or defending the original body from harm.

Madara was able to teleport away from Serena's **Cavernous Dragon's Collapsing Earth** , thanks to the help of one of his shadows. And now the thing restraing Serena, is another of his **Limbo Shadows**.

"That was... too easy." Madara disappointedly stated. "I would have assumed the strongest in Ishagar would have some sort of power.

He was then met with a dark aura surrounding Serena. The rocks around him broke apart into thousands of pieces as the island was being completely terraformed.

"Was that an insult?" Serena grabbed the head of the **Limbo Shadow** and pulled it in front of him and smashed its head onto the ground, creating a dent. Even though he couldn't see them, he was still able to touch and feel the presence of them.

"Oh?" Madara said with legitimate surprise. He was finally seeing the real 'God' Serena.

Serena turned around to reveal a completely transformed face. His eyes were now _fully_ black with 'cracks' filled with black Magic dotted around his face. He donned a large wide smile of confidence in his abilities.

" **Purgatory Dragon's Blazing HellFire!** " God Serena engulfed his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire, and then punched in the direction of his Madara. Upon completion of the punch, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encased Madara. The sand and rocks around the beach incinerated under the extreme heat of the punch.

As it settled down, a blue, azure figure was revealed as Madara stood, unharmed, inside an an in cased area that looked like a rib cage.

 **"Susannō."** The crimson eyes had changed. The three tomoe were now conjoined and connected to the outside of his pupils with three lines. This was the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**.

"Ooo." Serena stared as one of his most powerful abilities was stopped. "No problem, however, I'll just show you the TRUE power of a God!"

 _'I'm going to try something out real quick.'_

" **Gale Dragon's-** " He stopped midway through his spell as the blue rib cage grew, and grew.

"No." Madara performed a hand seal. "You're not God here." The rib cage grew into two humanoid figures that were cut off at the torso. The faces had sharp, canine teeth and one face had an elongated forehead, and the other had two large protrusions out of its jaw. They both faced different directions performing a different hand seal each. " **I** am." His words echoed in Serena's ears. He was practically on his knees, feeling the power in front of him.

" **Tengai Shinsei (Heaven Concealed).** " Silence ensued for a few moments.

All of a sudden, the area became dark, a large shadow consumed the entire area with 10 miles.

Horrow overcame all the people of Caracole Island.

"Everyone! Evacuate immediately! We need to get to safety!" The large Alvarez battleships used a magic Lacrima is broadcast the message around the island.

"That's... Surprising." God Serena said wide eyed. He was speechless as to what was above him.

A massive rock five times larger than the island itself was dropping down at a phenomenal speed that everyone had barely enough time to react.

"A Meteor?!" Multiple people shouted in horror.

"Are the Gods angry with us?!"

Madara cancelled the Susanno.

 _'My Moukton should be able to survive the blast.'_

Madara clapped his hands together, but noticed something.

The shadow of the meteor seemed to be retracting. Looking up, he noticed that it was not quite the same size as before.

 _'What?! How's this happening?'_ Madara pondered fast on the many different reasons that this might be happening.

"Don't tell me... It's her?" God Serena whispered loud enough for Madara to hear.

The shrinking of the rock then sped up greatly. Nothing was seen except a small pebble falling from sky.

"That was troublesome." A female figure behind Serena said, "Making me waste my magic on such a large object."

She was a young woman who wore her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns.

She also wore cross-shaped earrings. Her style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wore something akin to that of a swimsuit showing her huge bust and a fancy coat with blue fur around the collar.

In addition, she wore a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completed her outfit with a pair of dark-colored high heels; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh.

"Miss Brandish?!" Serena said, confused. He stood next to her.

The green haired women simply raised her hand up, catching a pebble that was previously able to kill every on the island.

"I was sent here by August, he said that you'd need 'back up' because it was possible that you might die and it seems he was right." Brandish said, in a monotone voice.

"What an interesting power!" Madara shouted. "You turned my meteor into a stone! HA! This'll be interesting."

"You're the one who caused this?" Brandish asked, "You don't seem like much."

"Oh really?" Madara pointed up, "I wonder what's above you."

Looking above, Serena and Miss Brandish saw the exact same looking meteor that was travelling at exactly the same speed as the previous one.

"Oh my!" Serena over exaggerated his tone.

"Oh, another? How boring." Miss Brandish spoke, bored.

Madara saw the same thing occur as she shrunk it, only this time, slower.

 _'I've found your weakness!'_

As it continued it fall, the two turned to Madara.

"Looks like your plan was ruined." Brandish spoke, unaware that once again the same thing occurred.

She then, once again, minimised it into another stone.

"Make yourself useful Serena." Brandish ordered him, "Go attack."

"That's _God_ Serena to you!" He shouted annoyed.

Reading himself for another fight, he was once again disturbed by the same shadow, again.

 _'Could it be? Has he found my weakness?'_ Brandish thought over and over.

Finding himself in the same process again, Madara smirked.

The shrinking process began again but Miss Brandish was unable to shorten after 10 metres.

She then collapsed to the ground. Knowing her Magic energy was down.

"Your weakness is so easy to spot. After the second meteor, you slowed down dramatically. After all, your magic consumes Magic at an abnormal rate." Madara stared at the half naked woman, smiling at his success. "Do you accept defeat?" Madara stared at both now.

Both Serena and Miss Brandish hated defeat, but in this case, they had to.

"Yes." Miss Brandish said on her own. She was expecting God Serena to follow but no response came.

"As if I, a God, would give up so easily!" He placed his hands outward, getting ready to cast a spell.

" **Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull).** " Madara raised his hand up.

Serena lost his footing as the Gravity was changing to the direction of Madara. Being sucked into the 'vortex' of Madara, he felt his neck being crushed with unimaginable force as he was next slammed hard to the floor.

" **Shinra Tēnsei (Almighty Push).** " He released a small shockwave that vibrated through Serena's body, causing unbearable pain. His body was dug 5 metres into the ground.

Luckily for Serena, he became unconscious after the first ripple of pain, unable to feel the countless others.

Brandish was surprised at what unfolded in front of her in a mere second. But what surprised her more, was what happened next. She thought death was the next thing coming to her, she was so drained that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"It's too late to undo it." He signalled at the meteor by looking at it. Brandish wondered what he'd do next.

The Uchiha clapped his hands together.

" **Mokuton: Great Hōbi no Jutsu (Wood Release: Great Hōbi Technique).** "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading another chapter! Suspense built up in this chapter! And Madara revealed some of what he plans to do.**

 **This chapter was 3,250 words!**

 **Another thing, half way through the chapter I realised that Madara seemed to be an antagonist. So in the next chapter I've decided to add a little bit of humanity into him.**

 **Leave a review.**


	6. Tartatos

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support! When the previous chapter came out, you guys instantly reviewed! Thanks for that!**

 **Anyway, one thing I've got to mention is that I'm trying to delay the meeting with Acnologia as much as possible. The reason is that I'm waiting for when we finally see Acnologia's abilities in the new chapters. And seeing as he probably won't make an appearence for many chapters, it just complicates thing a lot more.  
**

 **One thing that I've noticed is that when my chapters are released, all the stories after, or before, are Naruto-centric and even now when this one will be released, it will be majority Naruto. How have people not become bored of the same stories but different pairings?**

 **Anyway, enough of my ranting and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Tartaros  
**

* * *

 **Caracole Island**

* * *

Large pillars of wood erupted from the sea, causing a violent shake. A dome-like defensive structure completely surrounded the island. It took the form of a dragon's face and it was split down the middle.

The Jutsu collided with the other, leaving a terrifying screech and another deadly shake as the two fused. The meteor completely shattered upon impact with the **Wood Technique.** The fragments that erupted from the crash instantly slid down the dome and fell into the sea.

Quiet then ensued for about a minute.

"W-who are you?!" Brandish asked, standing up after her shameful defeat. "And why did you save us? And this Island?" She asked, confused at his intensions with a hint of fear.

She was never one to be scared, but someone as powerful as the vigorous, muscular man in front of her was able to defeat two Spriggans without even trying, _while_ even summoning multiple meteors. She had every right to fear him. But his actions confused her.

Madara turned to her with a look extremely different to the one he gave her a few minutes ago; it was neutral look. As though nothing had happened before this.

"I don't quite know." The Uchiha's tone was genuine for a while, "'God' Serena was suprisingly strong, the first one strong enough here for me to use my **Susanoo**..." His tone grew slightly darker, "And I shall not be wasting his power."

He picked up Serena easily with one hand and placed him on his shoulder. "And after you surrendered, there was no point in killing all these civilians." He turned to face Miss Brandish with a confused look, "As for you... I don't really know." A small smile appeared on his face, "I don't like to kill powerful people so I'll let you live." He turned and walked away before giving her one final message.

"You're a Spriggan, right? When you return to Alvarez, tell you 'Emperor' that a storm shall be arriving soon on your continent. And when it does..." He turned to her with a face of someone wanting power, "You'll need to be careful," Miss Brandish's eyes widened at his next statment, "especially you..." He warned her and Alvarez.

' _What a powerful man..._ ' She strangely noticed her magic power returning to her faster then it should, and more power then it should.

She watched as the **Jutsu** reversed and it fell back into the sea, revealing a large, noticable hole in the clouds.

' _A very, very powerful man._ ' Her body returned to normal with an unusually powerful amount of magic.

' _I'll not let your power go to waste either._ ' He walked with Serena on his shoulder and a smile on his face.

* * *

 **One Hour Later...  
**

* * *

Madara was charging foward through the ocean with God Serena still on his shoulder. His hair flew behind him thanks to the breeze caused by his speed. He steadily held Serena while running, thinking of his plans while doing so.

' _I have certain 'plans' for Serena._ ' He pondered, ' _I shall-_ ' He froze instantly as a large object cast a great shadow upon him. Looking up he noticed a strange Cube.

The Cube was a massive, buoyant cubed-island that harbors several rocky terrains spread about on its surface. It seemed to also, somehow, seemed to have large bodies of water covering the area between to rocky terrains.

"So... Tartaros." Madara spoke out loud.

' _This is... Good.'_ He pondered the effects of this and possible benefits. ' _They've been watching me it seems..._ '

Madara formed a single and seal.

" **Summoning.** " A blue scroll with red outline appeared with a puff of smoke in his hand.

He placed his and on the scroll and then on Serena, causing Serena to disappear with another puff of smoke and the scroll to be filled with carvings of dragons.

' _Well, that makes sense._ ' He chuckled slightly at the scroll as he then placed it in his pocket.

An extremely loud speaker that was strong enough to block out all other noises, suprisingly, called out.

"Halt!" It called out, Madara freezing. "The Underworld King wants to meet with you."

Madara scanned his memories to find out who this man was. ' _Oh? Mard Geer, King of the Underworld, wants to talk with me?_ ' He thought any possible reasons. _'A trap? No, too obvious. A fight? I doubt I would lose. An invitation to their guild? No, that's ridiculous._ ' He was suprised at the only possible explaination.

"You want to talk?" Madara called out, loud enough to be picked up by the broadcaster.

"Yes, he needs to ask something from you; inside the Cube.' Madara was forced to oblige, he was interested in this current prediciment.

Readying his legs as he crouched, he released a large amount of force just as he was about to jump.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later on the cube...**

* * *

Madara, with his large amount of power, was able to leap accurately on to one of the land formations of the cube. It seemed to be the largest one on the floating shape.

Observing his location, he concluded that the area was a barron wasteland. Skeleton remains of many deceased people lay about, rotting under the sun. The smell was that of carcasses being picked clean by vultures while flies feasted. Silence was around every corner, as though nothing had been there for years. That silence was then broken.

"Oi! You there!" Madara sharply turned, readying himself. "Oops! Did I startle 'ya?" The casual voice came closer as it revealed the full figure.

The voice revealed a tall, well-built man who appeared to be in his thirties or forties. His eyes were black and so is his hair, which was kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reached down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin.

He had a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. Both of his ears are adorned by silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant.

He edged closer, revealing is clothes as Madara studied him further for any weaknesses.

He was seen wearing a black, closely fitted shirt, with a thick, gray fur collar, as well as light gray oversleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of his shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it.

Hanging from the man's waist and covering his sides were two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wore brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots.

Over his shirt, he doned a gray, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing " _Absolute Zerø_ " that was on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps was a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders.

The armor was completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Tartaros symbol.

"Whoever you are, I'd advise you to leave me be, I don't have time to be concerned with you." Madara instantly replied, receiving a small unbothered chuckle from the man.

"That's why I'm here!" He playfully exclaimed, "I'm Deliora, one of the Nice Demon Gates of Tartaros and I've been sent to 'guide' you." He spoke out. He could feel the immense power from the man; lying to him would have its clear consequences.

' _Is this a trap? No, this guy seems too idiotic for it._ ' Madara thought with a serious face.

"I don't need you to guide me." Madara starkly told him, not wanting anyone's help. "I already know where to go." The open wasteland made it easier to track.

"Too bad 'coz I'm already here." 'Deliora' turned around and walked, guilt-free and ignored Madara's denial.

' _Well, he's walking in the direction of most of the power signatures, so that must the direction where the guild is._ ' Madura followed, few metres behind.

* * *

 **A few minutes of walking...**

* * *

An eerie silence followed, "So, what's 'ya name?" 'Deliora' tried to break it.

Madara had no problem with the silence as he waited a few seconds, "Madara." He merely replied.

"No surname?" Silver wondered as he received no reply, "Oh well."

Madara closed the gap between the two, "You're different."

"Huh?" 'Deliora' gave a look as though some thing was about to be revealed.

"These other powers are demon. Yours is human." Madara noticed. "So you are not the famed Deliora."

The man first felt anger at his discovery but then stopped walking, wide eyed and surprised at what had happened, "Well..." He weakly said, "You're right." He brought his head down in shame, "My true name is Silver."

"Hmph." Madara blew out as he walked ahead of Silver. He hated liers.

* * *

 **In front of the Tartaros guild**

* * *

Standin before Madara was the infamous Tartaros guild.

The Tartaros guild convened in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building took the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself was very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another.

The two main bodies of the castle were noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle were more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues.

Surrounding the Tartaros headquarters and protruding from the rock were a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size.

Madara looked at it with disgust.

"I know..." Silver spoke, "It's a sickening piece of architecture isn't it?" Madara chose to ignore the fool as he walked to the large doors.

Pushing a part one door from the other with one hand, Madara was treated with darkness as he walked in.

"Follow me, I'll take you to main hall." Silver told him.

* * *

 **Just outside the Main Hall**

* * *

A metal door with gold outlinings stood infront of Madara.

There were two pillars on either side of the door skulls on top. Behind Madara were two other pillars, made from what seemed like flesh. A red carpet a top the stone floor lead right into the hall. Breaches on the walls next to the door allowed candles to be placed.

' _This is all... Interesting. I need to see the power of the 'man' as I'm able to feel his strong presence. It's not as strong as mine but that's to be expected._' The Uchiha grinned at his last thought.

"Well, I've got to go now." Silver turned around and raised his hand up. "See 'ya and... Good luck with Mard Geer the Underworld King." Madara took the last part as a possibe insult to his power; but then again, why would someone as weaker to him as Silver say such a thing.

Madara restrained himself from tearing the man's head off and merely grunted at his goodbye. Now turning to the door, he exhaled and opened it revealing a 'throne room'.

The room was large, large enough for it to be considered a hall. Various carvings dotted the walls and stairs lead to a menecing throne were a certain 'man' sat. The throne had skulls and faces carved upon it. Not only that, but orbs that varied in size and shape were dotted around.

The previously mentioned 'man' was lazily sitted with his face resting on his arm and his arm resting on the armrest of the throne.

He was tall, lean and had the appearance of a young man. Wearing a smirk, his black hair is long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes.

He donned a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels were a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket were rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasted the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric.

The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail.

Beneath the jacket, he wore a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closed down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that the man kept over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso.

The rest of his attire was simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf.

He seemed to have a book title **E.N.D** in his hand.

"So... You are Mard Geer." Madara spoke with a smile as he climbed up the stairs.

"So... You are Madara." Mard smirked as Madara stopped in his tracks.

The former Sage was wondering how he knew his name, we was curtain that Silver and the others didn't know his name before hand. Then again, he did cause quite a ruckas in this world and his previous.

"So... What do you want?" He bluntly asked, unamazed at what he's currentally seen.

Madara then continued as Mard further spoke, "It's so interesting that you merely came he after out request. Then again, you have been taking on every challenge you've encountered. Twilight Ogre, The Rune Knight Army, Celestial Spirit King and, possibly the most intriguing, God Serena and Miss Brandish. Two Spriggans taken out as meteor after meteor was summoned only for Serena's body to be taken and for you to leave Miss Brandish alive."

' _Well... They seem to know all about me. There can be only one conclusion as to why._ ' Madara kept walking with a smirk.

"And as you've come inside our guild just after us asking, " The Underworld King lowered his head, "I assume you were extremely bored and was looking for another challenge."

"So you've been watching me..." Madara lowered his head and clenched his fists as he stopped a mere four metres in fornt of Mard. Being watched was something he didn't approve of.

"Yes. We have." He stood up off his throne with his book still in hand. "After the request of the one who gave me this book." Madara was intriged even more and less infuriated. "He wanted me to bring you to him..."

"Why?" Madara spoke with a monotone. He was now interested in why people were interested in him. The feeling inside the room was... strange as the two powerful forces talked. He sensed great power inside the book. "Who gave you the book and wants to see me?"

"That would be **The Black Wizard Zeref**." Mard smiled.

Madara had now found a new target different to Acnologia.

"After feeling the shockwave of your power many times, I wanted to experiment on you and make you and addition to the Demon Gates as your power is so vast and different to magic, like us! I can see that just my standing here!" His tone signalled excitement.

"But I can't have that..." He calmed down and looked up, "The one who had requested me to watch you and bring you to him wants you for one thing..." Mard opened his eyes wider with excitement as the room began to shake under his power.

Madara was suprised at the sudden increase and answered with his own **Chakra** that made the room vibrate and rattle much stronger compared to Mard as he finished his previous statment. " **He wants you to kill him.** "

Madara was surprised at that statment.

"Why?" Madara asked, removing his power presense.

"He is immortal, unkillable, and he does not want that. He needs someone to kill him. Someone like you." Mard said with a hint of jealousy. "But... from what I've seen... You don't have enough power; unlike myself. " He arrogantly boasted. "The trap that we were able to place was just a little test. To see if you were even viable to be considered 'strong'."

"Are you doubting my skills?" Madara unleashed a power that was unpresidented. The entire room shook as Mard lost him balance and needed to stablize him self to avoid falling.

"I guess I shall be testing your power too see whether you're powerful enough!" He gestured his hand forward as multiple holes in the ground were formed and roots appeared to come out.

These appeared to have thorns covering the sides as they raced toward Madara. The Uchiha stayed still and watched what they were doing.

They immediatly sped up as they intangled him. Desperatally trying to to penetrate the skin of the man standing still. They started to snap as with one move, Madara destroyed the thorns as he merely folded his arms.

"Is that it?" Madara puffed, "How weak." Mard cursed as he said that.

"Is that so?" He gestured a different direction.

The thorns then rapidly grew in size and they raced, once again, to Madara. They were able to cover him with a circular motion as Madara just stood.

"Is that it?" Mard mocked. "How weak." He raised his hand and then brought it down and pointed in Madara's direction.

" **Prison Flower.** " A larger root appeared from the ground behind the throne. It was five metres in diameter and grew rapidly out of the ground. A top it seemed to be a large, monsterous un bloomed flower. It turned to the frozen Madara and charged.

It flew as an unreadable pace before stopping a mere ten centimeters from the dark haired man's face.

" **Shinra Tensei (Almightly Push).** " A white shockwave pushed out of Madara's core, evaporating all matter around him. The roots and plants around him completely disappeared only half a second after it was cast. The ground was being ripped a part as the guild was collapsing in upon itself.

Mard saw the white shockwave and was barely able to escape from it's vicinity.

A few seconds later the dust cleared to reveal nothing but rubble in the dark waste land. Bodies of irrelevant people lay about. Among the destroyed building stood nine large figures.

"Should we interfere?" A female voice called out.

"No, Kyôka." Mard commanded harshly.

She seems to be of average height and weight, yet possessed an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form was a skin tight suit that further emphasized her chest. Her shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely concealed Kyôka's neck.

Those same sleeves covered most of Kyôka's hands, which took the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin.

"Are you sure?" Another female said. "He seems to have destroyed out guild... And my books." She casually stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, Seilah." The Underworld King repeated himself. "This is to test whether he is worthy enough for Zeref. So if anyone interferes," He aimed the speach to the nine, "I will kill you."

Seilah's appearance is that of a woman, with large breasts and a feature being the two large gold-looking horns that protruded from the sides of her head and pointed upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separated her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top.

Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, Seilah's attire consisted of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit was complemented by thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes.

"If it is for Zeref... I won't." She revealed her loyalty to him.

"Just watch." He told them. With a simple swipe of his index and middle fingers, Mard created a rose composed of Curse Power directly ahead of him that completely engulfed its nearby vicinity in a destructive explosion.

The pale explostion incinerated the rubble from the building and vaporized after a few seconds.

" **Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu (Wood Release: Hōbi Technique).** " The same jutsu that was used against the meteor was now being used on the explosion.

After the dust wore off, the dragon face had no scars are visable damage. It then split in two to reveal Madara.

"Interesting defence." Mard complimented, "But sometime you might need to go on the offensive."

" **Dea Yggdrasil.** "

Mard then placed his hands close together and created a massive spinning sphere from his where an immense wooden beam was fired at Madara.

" **Summoning.** " Madara quickly performed a hand seal and in his hand appeared a **Gunbai.** It was brown with a black border, with red tomoe, and a chain was attached to the handle that appeared to have been connected to a **Kama**.

He placed it in line with the wooden beam heading his way. It instantly collided with the beam and manged to stop it's launch. Madara casually held the wooden bar with his strength before grabbing it with both hands.

Mard knew what was going to happen next and instantly stopped the connection with the beam, leaving it completely in Madara's hands. He grabbed it and manged to lift it vertically above his head, with a face of boredom.

"This is a waste of my time." Madara uttered.

He tensed his muscles and effortlessly threw the large pillar toward the nine individuals watching. It exploded in a brilliant fashion as Jackal did his best. It only slightly delayed it's speed. When it got too close to be countered, the simply jumped above it and watched it fly off in the distance.

Mard was able to here Madara's insult, "You seem to be starting to annoy me." Mard told him. "You haven't attacked once, and you're insulting us?"

"Of course." Madara simply stated. "After all, you are the only one who has attacked me. And from what I've seen, then 'offensive' abilities of yours are extremely weak. If Zeref is like this, I won't bother killing him."

The entire guild froze. He just insulted the man who they live for, and they grew angrier by the second.

"Did you just insult Master Zeref?" Seilah grew enraged as she entered her demon form. With her skin darkening and her horns becoming noticeably larger. Her hair became much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappeared, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that began at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips.

Tartaros' guild mark was printed onto her stomach, underneath a heart-shaped design in her tattoo. Her lower body significantly changed, with her legs changed into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flared out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changed into those of sharp blades.

Madara then looked straight at her with a cold, fearful glare with his eyes. The crimson eyes had changed like when he was fighting Serena. The three tomoe were now conjoined and connected to the outside of his pupils with three lines. This was the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**. It was enough to frighten her for only a second but she overcame it as she though of her purpose to Zeref.

The rest of them also transformed into their demon forms, including Mard Geer.

"You have enraged not only _I,_ but all of Tartaros." Mard gritted. "This hasn't happened in a long time.

His body became more muscular, and his skin darkened and gained the ragged pattern of his cloak. He gained long, dark horns on his forehead, jagged teeth, and retained his ponytail. Mard's fingers were replaced with claws and his ears became elongated and elf-like. He gained large, bat-like wings that wer both light and dark in color. Feathers also sprouted from his wrists and collar.

Their magic power grew and was now building up even more as they were going to cast their strongest spells.

 _'This guild... They think they are able to defeat me with them attacking at once._ ' Madara thought while he felt their power increase. ' _I guess I'd better stop treating them like children and go stronger and on the offensive too._ '

He closed his eyes and inhaled.

" **Amaterasu.** "

* * *

 **What a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Sorry this took so long. I got sick half way through and had to stop writing. However, I hope a 4,500 word chapter shall suffice!**

 **Anyway, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that some people will have a problem with this chapter. Whether it's the beginning or the fact that he can use Amaterasu. (I think that he should because he's an Uchiha and that it runs in all of their veins.)**

 **One other thing is Madara getting other jutsu's.**

 **Madara's jutsu range is really small without any of the Sage of the Six Paths power and makes it difficult for fights like this. So I want you guys to tell me whether he should use other jutsus. (I'm talking about ones he copied with his Sharingan).**

 **Leave a review!**


	7. UPDATE! STORY NOT DEAD

**Hello everyone! I don't know if you remember, but I started this story long ago and then left it. Well, I shall be reviving it! The next chapter will be released sometime in the next month. That's quite a lot of waiting time but it's better then nothing.**

 **I will try to update the chapters within the first week and possibly change the story a little.**

 **Be sure to re-read the story if you've forgotten what has happened.**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
